Nem o tempo pode acabar com o nosso amor
by Kamy-Milo
Summary: Quando nem o tempo e nem a distância pode destruir um sentimento. Yaoi. CamusXMilo
1. Kamus

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya é de propriedade dos seus autores, e essa fanfic é somente para diversão.

Continuação de Insônia e Amor Imortal. Quando nem o tempo e nem a distância pode destruir um sentimento.   
Kamus 

Olho novamente ao meu redor. Grécia, ou melhor, Atenas... Nossa, há quanto tempo que eu não andava por essas ruas?!?! 12,13 anos, eu não sei bem, mas agora me parece ao mesmo tempo uma eternidade como que eu nunca tinha saído daqui.

Ando pelas ruas displicente procurando ver as pessoas... Ah, a quem eu quero enganar??? Eu o estou procurando, desejo em cada esquina cruzar com ele, olho em cada rosto tentando buscar alguma coisa dele.

Sento em uma cafeteria e enquanto espero pelo meu capuccino, olho para as minhas próprias mãos e vejo a marca da aliança no meu dedo anular, sorrio não diante da marca mas sim pela falta da aliança... afinal, agora estou livre, livre para procura-lo, livre para amá-lo, livre para dizer isso para ele... livre!!!!!!

Tomo meu capuccino e tiro um pequeno pedaço de papel, aonde está o endereço de uma das únicas pessoas que eu conheço que ainda vivem em Atenas.

Finalmente chego ao meu destino, como eu poderia dizer o tempo passa para todos, mas ele continua com o mesmo ar de moleque encrenqueiro de quando éramos jovens.

- Kamus, meu velho amigo, o que o trouxe de volta a Atenas?? – não sei o que doeu mais... o velho amigo ou o abraço apertado que ele está me dando.

- Bem, eu vir visitar os velhos amigos, Aioria, mas se você continuar me apertando assim acho que eu acabo empacotando aqui mesmo... – sorrio olhando para o rosto de moleque dele.

Com um sinal ele me convida para entrar e logo que entro dou de cara com Marin com um vestido florido e avental, não consigo conter um sorriso e sei que ela percebeu e sorriu para mim também.

Começamos a conversar parecendo que não tínhamos ficado todos esses anos sem nos ver, e começo a olhar em volta, quando algo em particular chama a minha atenção... uma foto... uma foto de todos nós no tempo em que éramos cavaleiros... o vejo na foto... e novamente não consigo conter um sorriso.

- Bons tempos, não... outro dia mesmo eu tava comentando com a Marin como eu tenho saudades daquele tempo.... não é mesmo, Marin??

- É sim, meu amor...

Percebo os olhares apaixonados de Marin e Aioria e vejo perfeitamente o quanto eles são felizes. E me pego pensando: "Será que se eu não tivesse fugido seriamos tão felizes assim??" Por que será que algo dentro de mim me diz que seriamos até mais felizes do que eles...

Quando dou por mim vejo Aioria e Marin me olhando, acho que eles devem estar esperando que eu diga algo, mas, como continuar qualquer conversa quando me pego pensando em você... Escuto então a voz de Aioria tão distante quanto se estivesse em um sonho...

- Então, Kamus, você e a Sophie se separaram??

- É... foi o melhor para nós dois... – falo com um ar sério e olho novamente para a foto de cima da estante – E os outros, Aioria, você tem notícias deles??

- Mas é claro, Kamus, afinal, você sabe que eu sempre tento me manter informado de tudo, apesar de que muita coisa aconteceu nesse tempo em que você esteve meio distante... – percebo o ar zombador de Aioria quando me diz isso – Bem, Mu e Shaka estão vivendo juntos, o Mu continua trabalhando com consertos de armadura enquanto o Shaka virou professor de meditação...

- Ah, sim.. – tento de todas as formas parecer interessado, apesar de não ter nenhum interesse em saber como estão os cavaleiros da primeira e sexta casa.

- O Deba voltou para o Brasil e montou uma rede de academias de musculação, parece que o grandão tá ganhando muito dinheiro e ainda se casou com uma morena linda chamada Janete

- O Deba casado... – não consigo conter meu ar de surpresa, afinal de todos os cavaleiros ele sempre se dizia o solteirão incorrigível e agora estava casado – realmente passei muito tempo sem ter notícias de todos.

- É realmente surpreendente, além dos 3 filhos que os dois já tem, precisa ver os moleques são um barato... bem, o Saga está vivendo com o meu irmão em Los Angeles, os dois montaram um barzinho na beira da praia de Santa Mônica, ah, você sabe como são aqueles dois, vira e mexe eles estão brigando, mas não se desgrudam... – vejo o sorriso satisfeito de Aioria e me sinto mal, mas não pelos meus amigos e sim por mim mesmo, afinal, se Saga e Aioros podiam estar vivendo juntos e bem fora do santuário, o porque eu também não poderia estar com ele... "Droga, como eu pude ser tão covarde.", foi o primeiro pensamento que passou pela minha mente e nesse momento eu me dei conta de como eu fui covarde e de como eu fui cruel.

Isso mesmo, cruel.... não somente com Milo, mas comigo mesmo, afinal, eu me autoflagelei com a distância que mantive dele, eu sofri e não consigo ser realmente feliz em nenhum momento durante esses 13 anos que eu fiquei distante dele. E tudo por que?? Por achar que não nos aceitariam, mas todos aceitaram Saga e Aioros... ah, Milo, será que você poderá me perdoar?? Será que você poderá perceber o quanto eu ainda o amo??

- Já Kanon está morando com Máscara da Morte, ou melhor, Carlo1, os 2 estão dividindo um apartamento em Milão, eu não sei o que eles fazem mas toda vez que eu os vejo cada um está com uma garota diferente, e todas modelos... Dhoko continua vivendo nos 5 picos, aquele parece que não irá mudar nunca.

Sinto nesse momento que meu coração vai sair pela boca, afinal, seguindo a seqüência de Aioria, o próximo será ele.... Milo, o Meu Milo... Olho atentamente para Aioria e sinto vontade de tirar as palavras da boca dele para ver se faço ele falar mais rápido.

- Bem, Shura levou Afrodite para viver com ele na Espanha e enquanto o Dite abriu uma floricultura famosíssima em Madrid, o Shura virou técnico de futebol de um time juvenil. – sinto o olhar de Aioria sobre mim – Bem, eu acho que é só isso, vamos jantar, Kamus.

Vejo Aioria se levantando e sei que devo estar com a cara mais idiota do mundo, afinal, como ele pode dizer que é só isso... tem ele... tem o Milo, o meu Milo e eu quero, melhor, eu preciso e necessito saber dele. Percebo que Aioria me olha com um ar inquisidor como quem está querendo saber no que estou pensando ou porque continuo sentado naquela cadeira.

Enfim, minhas pernas me obedecem descontentes e eu me levanto, mas os meus olhos me traem e seguem novamente para a foto. Droga, eu tenho que perguntar. Eu preciso saber dele e não me importa o que o Aioria vai achar.

- Mas, e o Milo, Aioria, como ele está??

Aioria olha para mim e me lança um sorriso reconfortante. O que afinal esse sorriso quer dizer?? Quer dizer que Milo está bem ou que ele já tem alguém. Não, é melhor eu não pensar nisso ainda, senão vou enlouquecer.

- Milo está bem, Kamus, nós nos comunicamos ainda ontem e ele me disse que está tudo bem.

Sorrio, afinal, só de saber que ele está bem já me faz sentir feliz. Acompanho Aioria e Marin até a mesa e janto. Contudo, algo ainda me perturbava, porque eu ainda precisava vê-lo, só saber que ele está bem não é o suficiente. Eu preciso olhar para aqueles belos olhos azuis e dizer o quanto estou arrependido. Esqueço nesse momento todos os meus medos, meu orgulho e sinto uma necessidade de saber mais.

- Aioria, você não poderia me dar o endereço do Milo?? Eu gostaria de revê-lo. – nesse momento vejo como Aioria me lança um olhar triste. "O que significa isso afinal?? Será agora que Aioria irá me dizer que Milo está vivendo com alguém, que está bem e feliz e que nunca mais irá me querer ver".

- Kamus, o Milo não está morando mais em Atenas... – as palavras de Aioria soaram tão decepcionantes, mas não isso não seria problema, afinal, qualquer lugar na Grécia fica muito próximo – Na verdade, Kamus, ele nem está mais morando na Grécia.

Sinto o chão sair dos meus pés. Como assim Milo não vivia mais na Grécia, então aonde ele vive agora?? Aonde o Meu Milo está??

Continua.

_Eu estou usando o nome de Carlo para Máscara da Morte por já ter visto muitas fics com ele usando esse nome, espero que ninguém fique bravo comigo por o estar usando_

_Novamente, please me mandem reviews, eu fico tão feliz quando as recebo._

_E agradeço desde já a paciência de todos por agüentarem as minhas fics, sei que não sou tão boa escritora quanto a maioria de vocês. Mas, mesmo assim obrigada._

1.


	2. Miro

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya é de propriedade dos seus autores, e essa fanfic é somente para diversão.

Ai vai o segundo capitulo. Me desculpem pela demora e se ele não estiver muito bom, pois, esses últimos dias ando com excesso de trabalho e meio sem tempo.

**Miro**

Olho novamente para a vista a minha frente e me sinto como sempre pequeno diante da imensidão desta cidade, com suas ruas eternamente iluminadas. Viro em direção da minha mesa e começo a mexer no computador a minha frente, sendo surpreendido pela minha secretária entrando na sala.

Quem diria! Eu, Milo, que até 14 ou 15 anos atrás estava destinado a ser somente o cavaleiro de Escorpião e iria passar toda minha vida dentro do santuário e me dedicando a proteger Athena, agora tenho uma secretária.

- Sr. Milo, eu trouxe a documentação que o senhor me pediu para a finalização do negócio com os ingleses.

Não consigo conter um sorriso, afinal, ainda hoje me surpreendo com a minha nova situação- Ah, sim, Kate, pode deixar aqui na minha mesa, eu já vou dar uma olhada.

A vejo sorrir, deixar os papéis e sair. Sorriu também, afinal, eu e ela acabamos nos tornando bons amigos. A vejo entrar novamente.

- E você não vai comer nada, não! – se aproxima de mim com aquele ar de irmã mandona – Afinal, saco vazio não para em pé.

- Eu já vou, Kate, não se preocupe. – dou um sorriso melancólico.

- Não me diga que você está pensando nele. – fica frente a mim com um ar preocupado – Por quanto tempo mais você vai continuar com isso, afinal, tem vários caras por aí que fariam de tudo por um minuto da sua atenção.

Não posso deixar de sorrir, e nesse momento percebo como ela já me conhece bem, sabe exatamente no que estou pensando.

- Olha quem fala. Kate, eu não a vejo saindo por aí com tudo que é cara que te canta.

É que eu estou esperando o cara certo. O que eu posso fazer se todos os caras por quem eu me interesso também se interessam por homens.

Começo a rir e penso como é bom ter a Kate ao meu lado, afinal, desde que eu e ela nos tornamos bons amigos, ou melhor, praticamente melhores amigos que eu não me sinto tão sozinho e triste.

- Ah, Kate, o que eu posso fazer se você não percebeu os sinais. – pego o meu casaco – Vamos almoçar, hoje eu pago.

- Milo, meu querido, hoje não vai dar eu preciso colocar ordem nas coisas, quem sabe um jantar mais tarde.

Aceno com a cabeça concordando e desço até a rua. Alguns minutos depois já estou no meio da multidão, tantos rostos, tanta diversidade, tantos casais felizes. Vejo dois rapazes passarem por mim sorridentes e novamente me pego pensando nele. Penso em como eles estão felizes e nem ligando para o que as pessoas falam ou pensam.

Olho ao meu redor e começo a pensar que na verdade devo tudo a ele, afinal, foi a falta dele que me fez aceitar a sugestão de Mu de voltar a estudar, foi a crença de que ele um dia voltaria e eu queria estar bem que me fez aceitar o emprego, e foi quando eu desisti de esperar por ele que eu aceitei vir para c�, ou seja, devo realmente tudo a ele.

Sento em uma cafeteria e peço um capuccino. Caramba, até isso me faz lembrar dele. Droga, como pode existir alguém tão patético, afinal, como posso continuar amando um homem que não me quer e que sumiu da minha vida há 13 anos. Sorrio como um bobo sozinho e meu sorriso logo se fecha quando me lembro da última vez que eu o vi.

"Maldita convenção em Paris"

_Flash Back_

_- Droga, Milo, dá para andar mais devagar, eu ainda não entendi o que você tanto procura. Afinal, tá praticamente correndo e olhando para todos os lados._

_- E-eu – paro estático diante desta alegação – não estou procurando nada, Gorgouis. O que eu poderia estar procurando aqui em Paris? Imagine eu só estou apreciando a vista e tentando conhecer o máximo que eu posso. – minto descaradamente, afinal, eu estava sim procurando algo, ou melhor, alguém. E quem mais poderia ser a não ser ele._

_Olho para o outro lado da rua e sinto o meu coração falhar. Não consigo me conter e sinto que minhas pernas começam a querer bambear._

_- Milo, o que foi? O que você tem? Não está se sentindo bem? – Gorgouis me olhava com um ar preocupado me segurando pelos braços._

_Não consigo emitir nenhuma resposta, afinal, ele estava ali, há menos de 200 metros de distância, exatamente do outro lado da rua saindo de uma loja. Tive vontade de correr até ele, olha-los nos olhos e perguntar se ele ainda se lembrava de mim. "Ah, a quem eu tó querendo enganar, eu queria mesmo é correr até ele e me jogar naqueles braços que eu tanto amo". Mas minha pernas não me obedeciam e minha voz só conseguia emitir um único som. O nome dele._

_- Ka...mus... – foi quando eu a vi. A vi chegar e se enroscar no braço dele. O vi sorrir para ela e foi exatamente nesse momento que meu coração terminou de se quebrar e todas as minhas ilusões e esperanças terminaram._

_Mas, o meu corpo voltou a funcionar e minhas pernas finalmente me obedeceram. Foi então que corri, corri tanto como nunca antes havia corrido em toda a minha vida. Nem me lembro direito como cheguei ao hotel. Mas, isso não mais importava, afinal, foi nesse dia que eu finalmente percebi que tinha te perdido._

_Fim de Flash Back_

Por que fui me lembrar justamente disso? Sinto uma lágrima solitária descer pelo meu rosto. Isso foi há quantos anos? 6, 7 anos atrás. Foi na semana seguinte que o meu chefe me propôs para eu vir para essa cidade. Não pensei duas vezes e vim. Afinal, achava que tudo poderia ser diferente vivendo aqui.

Mas, não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Olho para as ruas cheias de gente e me sinto meio sozinho na multidão. Quando vejo estou novamente de frente ao prédio do escritório, bem, já que estou aqui resolvo entrar.

Entro sem muita vontade acenando para o porteiro e sinto uma mão no meu ombro. Me viro e dou de cara com um rapaz sorridente. Christian. Vejo os olhos esperançosos dele e sei bem o que ele sente por mim, mas...

- Oi, Milo. Já almoçou?

- J�, Christian. Passei numa cafeteria e comi alguma coisa. – vejo o seu sorriso se desvanecer diante das minhas palavras. Ah, se ele soubesse como eu gostaria de poder nem que fosse um pouco corresponde-lo, assim, não estaria sofrendo por um francês casado e que vive em outro continente.

- Ah, sim... er... bem, Milo, eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de sair hoje a noite, sabe como amigos, tem um café ótimo perto do Parque.

Respiro fundo e olho para ele, bem não custa nada tentar não é mesmo. Afinal, quem sabe com a convivência com Christian eu consiga esquecer Camus. Difícil, muito difícil. – Seria ótimo, Christian, a gente se encontra aqui embaixo e vai para lá.

Me afasto e subo novamente pelo elevador. Entro e vejo Kate sentada com aquele ar de quem está tentando ler a minha mente para ver o que se passou. Caramba, se eu não soubesse que o santuário está a milhares de quilômetros de distância daqui, eu diria que a Kate é alguma amazona telepata.

- Kate, pará de me olhar desse jeito...

- O que aconteceu, Milo? Já sei... o Christian te convidou para sair de novo.

Arregalo os olhos assombrados. "Que é isso, essa garota deve ser algum tipo de médium" – Como você sabe? – a vejo sorrir com aquele ar debochado típico dela.

- Ele passou por aqui te procurando e o resto foi pura dedução. – ela me segue para dentro do escritório – Ah sim, aquele seu amigo Aioria e pediu retorno.

- Aioria... – repeti sem perceber, afinal, era estranho ele estar me ligando no meio da semana. Normalmente sempre nos falamos nos fins de semana ou na semana através de e-mails. "Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Será que..? Não, Milo, nem pense nisso, nem crie esperanças, isso nunca vai acontecer. "Ele" nunca iria até a Grécia para procur�-lo."

Entro no meu escritório e fecho a porta. Sei que depois vou ouvir um monte da Kate pela minha falta de tato, mas preciso ficar só e pensar.

Sento novamente na minha cadeira e olho para fora. Posso ver a Baía de Manhattan da minha janela e sorrio imaginando como seria tê-lo aqui ao meu lado.

Como seria beija-lo em plena Madison Square ou andar de mãos dadas no Central Park. Ah, droga estou novamente divagando e pensando demais nele.

Mas, que New York seria melhor se Kamus estive aqui seria...

Continua...

_Agradeço demais pelas reviews que já recebi pelo outro capitulo e novamente peço, por favor, me mandem reviews. _


	3. Merecimento e Luta

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya é de propriedade dos seus autores, e essa fanfic é somente para diversão.

Terceiro capítulo um pouco atrasado, ou melhor, bem atrasado. Realmente desculpem pela demora, vou tentar fazer o máximo para que o próximo não demore tanto.

Mais explicações no final do capítulo.

**Merecimento e luta**

**Miro**

Já faz uma semana desde aquela ligação estranha do Aioria. Eu realmente não entendi nada, me ligar para perguntar se estava tudo bem comigo porque ele estava preocupado. Foi realmente muito estranho, já que o Aioria não é dessas coisas. Bem, melhor não pensar nisso, afinal, tenho um monte de coisas para fazer e devo me concentrar no meu serviço.

**Kamus**

As pessoas passam por mim e me olham estranhando. Afinal, devo parecer um completo lunático por estar há mais de uma hora parado olhando para esse predito e pensando que eu vou dizer quando encontra-lo e como ele vai reagir.

**Miro**

Olho para o relógio que marca 1:30 p.m. fico pensando na reunião que ainda vou ter mais tarde, quando a porta se abre de supetão e me faz dar um pulo da cadeira. Já me preparo para soltar uns desaforos quando vejo quem é.

­– Bonito, hein, sr. Milo – a vejo com a mão na cintura e batendo o pé no chão com aquele olhar de mãe quando olha para o filho bagunceiro.

– Hein... – lanço o meu olhar mais inocente e confuso – O que foi, Katie? O que aconteceu?

– Não me venha com esse Katie... – se aproxima da minha mesa – Por que o senhor ainda não foi almoçar? Afinal, o Chris me disse que está te esperando já faz quase uma hora.

– Ah, está? – me facão de desentendido – Puxa, eu não me lembrava que tinha marcado almoço com ele. – me encosto na cadeira e sorrio tentando parecer realmente sincero.

– Milo, eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso. – ela me lança um olhar de indignação que me faz ficar meio envergonhado.

– Fazendo o quê, Katie?

– Você sabe muito bem, você está tentando afasta-lo... Por que você continua fazendo isso, Milo? É por causa do tal Kamus?

– Kate, eu não... – tento em vão cortar o sermão dela, mas não consigo.

Ela se aproxima mais de mim e me olha nos olhos, sinto que ela só quer o meu bem, mas as palavras que viriam a seguir apesar de tudo doeram como punhaladas no meu coração.

– Milo, esse tal Kamus nem ao menos deve se lembrar mais que você existe, hoje ele já deve ter filhos com a tal mulher e com certeza está bem e feliz, enquanto você continua que nem um idiota vivendo a sombra de um relacionamento passado. – ela segura meu rosto me fazendo olhar para ela – Você merece viver a sua vida, Milo, você merece ser feliz, agora se você não se der a chance de ser feliz você continuará vivendo só com as lembranças da época em que você o foi.

Sinto que meus olhos estão cheios d'água. E nesse momento, me agarro na cintura dela como uma criança assustada se agarra a mãe.

– Eu quero ser feliz, Katie, me ajuda. Eu não quero mais pensar nele, eu não quero mais sofrer. Me ajuda a ser feliz, por favor... me ajuda...

Ela afaga os meus cabelos e me faz olhar novamente para ela.

– Eu vou ajuda-lo, meu amigo, e a primeira coisa que vamos é lavar esse rosto, colocar um belo sorriso nestes lábios e você irá encontrar o Chris para almoçar.

Não penso duas vezes e faço exatamente o que ela me diz.

**Kamus**

Resolvo enfim entrar no tal prédio e não consigo conter um certo espanto com o hall. Pego-me imaginando Milo com aquele jeito de menino andando por esse hall.

Procuro pela recepção, afinal, sei muito bem que não posso simplesmente ir entrando. Não consigo conter um sorriso ao passar por um rapaz que olhava insistentemente no relógio. Novamente fico imaginando se Milo também pegou essas manias de ficar sempre contando o tempo. Enfim, chego até a recepcionista e me preparo para perguntar sobre o homem da minha vida. Quando...

Quando escuto uma voz, uma voz única, a voz que povoou os meus sonhos nos últimos anos, a voz dele, a voz do Milo, do meu Milo.

– Espero que eu não tenha o feito esperar muito... – me viro sorrindo pronto para vê-lo, mas...

**Miro**

Enfim estou pronto, desço até o hall e o vejo esperando por mim. Posso até dizer que sou um cara de sorte por ele ter toda essa paciência comigo. Armo meu melhor sorriso e vou até ele.

– Espero que eu não o tenha feito esperar muito.

O vejo sorrir e me olhar com aquele jeito tão apaixonado que às vezes me assusta.

– Eu te esperaria por toda a eternidade, meu lindo. – sinto os dedos dele no meu rosto numa carícia suave – Afinal, eu sei que não importa o quanto demore, a espera sempre valerá a pena só por ter você assim tão perto de mim.

O que posso dizer! Quem não se derreteria diante de palavras tão linda acompanhadas de um olhar tão sinceramente apaixonado. Bem, eu não consigo ficar indiferente a isso e entrelaço os meus dedos com os dele.

– Vamos almoçar, Chris, lá poderemos conversar melhor.

Ah, realmente talvez a Kate tenha razão eu mereço ser feliz e é somente nisso que eu penso enquanto saio de mãos dadas do prédio com o Chris.

**Kamus**

Sinto o meu coração parar de bater ao ver Milo tão feliz ao lado daquele rapaz. Só percebo o papel de bobo que estou fazendo quando a recepcionista me pergunta pela enésima vez no que ela pode me ajudar. Me viro, digo que eu me enganei de prédio e agradeço. Saio praticamente correndo do prédio somente parando em um beco a poucos metros de distância.

Tenho vontade de gritar, berrar e correr atrás de Milo mostrando para ele que eu estou de volta. Mas que direito tenho eu de fazer isso, afinal, fui eu que o larguei há 13 anos atrás, fui eu que disse que não o amava mais e fui eu que me casei com Sophie. Tudo isso fui eu quem fiz, portanto, que direito tenho eu.

Tiro uma foto do bolso e a olho, vejo Milo agarrado na minha cintura com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, e nesse momento percebo que posso não ter o direito mas irei lutar.

Lutar pelo homem que eu amei, amo e sempre vou amar. Lutar pela minha felicidade que somente terei com Milo ao meu lado.

Enxugo algumas lágrimas que tinham teimado em cair e sorrio, afinal, agora eu tenho um propósito, um único propósito, lutar e reconquistar Milo.

– Milo, você vai voltar a ser meu... – saio do beco decidido.

Continua...

_Bem, esse capítulo foi feito Mirror (acho que é assim que se escreve), ou seja, a partir da visão de cada um dos personagens. _

_A Kate e o Chris são criações próprias._

_O capítulo se chama Merecimento e Luta, pois é nele que o Milo percebe que merece ser feliz e o Kamus percebe que deve lutar pelo Milo._

_Agradeço novamente pelas reviews que já recebi e que me fizeram continuar com essa fic apesar do excesso de trabalho. E peço novamente por mais reviews._


	4. New York, New York

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya é de propriedade dos seus autores, e essa fanfic é somente para diversão.

**Cap. 4 – New York, New York**

_Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today_

_I want to be a part of it_

_New York, New York_

Acordo e demoro alguns minutos para me situar finalmente aonde estou. E como já há alguns dias essa musiquinha1 irritante insiste em surgir na minha mente, nem sei mais se na voz do velho Frank ou da Liza.

_These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray_

_Right through the very heart of it_

_New York, New York_

Quando vejo já estou assoviando a bendita (para não dizer outra coisa) música em frente ao espelho. Começo a rir, e muito, bem se fosse há alguns anos ou mesmo se alguns dos meus velhos companheiros estivesse aqui achariam que estou ficando louco, mas talvez seja isso mesmo... Loucura, pena, raiva, amor, paixão... afinal, estou nessa maldita cidade há uma semana e não consigo pensar em nenhuma maneira de reaver o "meu escorpião" de volta. Porque sim, ele é meu e de mais ninguém.

_I want to wake up, in a city that never sleeps_

_And find I'm king of the hill_

_Top of the heap_

Aonde já se viu me trocar por um moleque nova-iorquino cheirando a leite azedo, oras, eu sou muito melhor do que ele. Ah, eu sei que é egoísmo da minha parte achar que você estaria me esperando até hoje, mas o que posso fazer eu sou assim mesmo... egoísta, chato, arrogante, apaixonado... totalmente apaixonado.

Respiro fundo e me visto... a mesma rotina desses últimos 7 longos dias.

_These little town blues, are melting away_

_I'll make a brand new start of it_

_In old New York_

Ah, minha rotina... Acordar, lembrar da música irritante... _New York, New York…_pensar em você… meu lindo e doce escorpião... me trocar, pensar novamente em você... você continua lindo como sempre... assoviar a música irritante..._New York, New York... _sair e ir esperar te ver passar indo em direção do escritório.

Me sinto ridículo, ou melhor, um adolescente ridículo esperando o namoradinho passar, o que para um homem da minha idade é um pouco pior, e toda vez é a mesma coisa eu espero você passar e fico pensando que dessa vez, que dessa maldita vez, eu vou te parar e dizer:

"Olha quem está de volta!" e vou pular nos teus braços e te dar um daqueles beijos cinematográficos... Ridículo, extremamente ridículo... nada condizente comigo, acho que por essas e outras se você estivesse aqui já teria percebido o que conseguiu fazer comigo.

_If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere_

_It's up to you, New York… New York_

_New York… New York_

Mas hoje a coisa vai ser diferente, tem que ser diferente… afinal, eu não agüento mais essa rotina idiota, eu preciso sentir o teu corpo, os teus braços, o teu beijo… ou mesmo o teu cheiro… e para falar a verdade, eu não agüento mais pensar na musiquinha irritante.

Hoje eu vou falar com você, sim é isso que vou fazer... novamente devo estar parecendo um idiota rindo a toa no elevador do hotel.

Saio correndo e vou para o mesmo local aonde fiquei nos últimos 7 dias. Só que, droga, pelo jeito hoje eu cheguei atrasado, vejo só aquela cabeleira azul que eu tanto amo entrar prédio adentro. Ah, bem, é melhor voltar para o hotel e esperar até amanhã para falar com você.

_I want to wake up, in a city that never sleeps _

_And find I'm a number one, top of the list _

_King of the hill, a number one_

"Caramba, o que eu estou pensando afinal?" Droga, Kamus, você é um homem ou um rato, você tem que falar com ele hoje. Hoje, entendeu? De hoje não pode passar, o que de pior pode acontecer se ele te ver..."

Sinto meu corpo se estremecer e o ar dos meus pulmões sumirem de uma vez. Afinal, você pode dizer que não me quer e que nem pensa mais em mim.

Balanço a cabeça... eu tenho que pensar positivo, oras eu amo você e sei que mesmo que você não queira acreditar você ainda me ama.

Respiro fundo, junto toda a minha coragem de ex-cavaleiro de ouro e entro no prédio.

_These litlle town blues, are melting away_

_I'll make a brand new start of it_

_In old New York_

Ah, não! Isso só pode ser perseguição, aonde já se viu colocar uma música que nem essa em um elevador. Mas não tem problema porque logo estarei nos teus braços... "meu" Milo.

Entro sério no teu escritório e vou direto a secretária, tenho vontade de rir e devo estar com uma cara bem estranha, afinal, quem imaginaria que um dia o Milo, o meu lindo e folgado cavaleiro de escorpião, se tornaria um executivo com direito a secretária.

– Gostaria de falar com o sr. Milo – carrego bastante no sotaque francês, afinal, é difícil encontrar alguém que resista à ele.

– E o senhor é? – é impressão minha ou senti uma certa hostilidade por parte dessa garota, oras, quem ela pensa que é... quem eu sou? Oras, eu sou o homem que está completamente apaixonado pelo teu chefe.

– Kamus... meu nome é Kamus... o senhor Milo já me conhece... – respondo para a fulaninha e entre pensamentos completo – "E vim finalmente buscar o que é meu".

_If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere_

_It's up to you, New York… New York… _

_New York!_

1. bem, eu não tenho nada contra a música mas imaginei o Kamus a escutando e pensando direto nela e saiu isso aí que vocês leram.

2. Na verdade, esse capítulo seria sobre os pensamentos e toda tensão do Kamus antes do possível encontro dele com o Milo. E sei que acabei fazendo um Kamus totalmente diferente, mas bem eu queria mostrar que por trás daquele ar frio ele pode ser meio doidinho mesmo.

3. Peço mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas problemas além das minhas possibilidades de solução me fizeram atrasar, e espero, realmente espero não atrasar tanto novamente.

4. Gente, eu fiquei muito feliz com todas as reviews que me mandaram e foi por causa delas que eu tive força de vontade, apesar dos problemas citados no item acima para continuar... Brigadão mesmo, gente...

5. E peço que novamente... gente, me mandem reviews, afinal, são elas que me dão forças para continuar escrevendo.

Um beijo a todos.

1


End file.
